Stress
by h0use-m0use
Summary: Sequel to 'Trauma.' Sasuke is back in action after returning from the Land of Waves. However, the upcoming Chunin Exams stirs up old fears. Sasuke is sure he can hide it away, but Kakashi's keen eye catches on. Yaoi if you squint. Mentor Kakashi. Sasuke whumping...lots of it.


**Summary:** Sequel to 'Trauma.' Sasuke is back in action after returning from the Land of Waves. However, the upcoming Chunin exams stirs up old fears. Sasuke is sure he can hide it away, but Kakashi's keen eye catches on. Yaoi if you squint. Hurt/Comfort, Sasuke Whumping, lots of it.

**A/N:** I suggest you read 'Trauma' first, or this story will be out of context. Lots of Sasuke whumpage, because I can never have enough. Enjoy!

**Warnings:** Don't like needles? Neither does Sasuke!

* * *

**Stress **

"The Chunin Exams!?"

Kakashi looked closely at his pupils, leaning on one leg and his hands in his pockets, scrutinizing their reactions.

"That's right, Naruto."

"All right! Bring it on, I'm ready right now!"

"Hold on," Kakashi stilled. "I've recommended you as a team. The Chunin Exams aren't an individual affair. Which means all three of you participate, or none of you do."

"Kakashi Sensei, are we…are we really ready," Sakura peeped timidly.

Kakashi's one visible eye closed with a smile. "I wouldn't have stood before the Hokage and had a word to Iruka Sensei if I didn't think you three were ready."

Kakashi's gaze was drawn to the first sign of interest from Team Seven's young Uchiha.

"It's about time," Sasuke declared as he got up to leave. Apparently, he too was eager to get the event under way. And why not; he had awakened his Sharingan in his battle against Haku. He wanted to test it, expand on it. Kakashi understood.

"Well then, I'll leave you three to discuss this amongst yourselves. Should all of you come to the same decision, there is a mandatory medical check tomorrow morning starting at ten."

Kakashi didn't miss the minute recoil of Sasuke's shoulders, nor the sudden lack of his previously impatient temper.

"Nnnnhhhh, Kakashi Sensei," Naruto whined. "Do we have to?"

"Naruto, he just said it was mandatory," Sakura clipped. "You do know what that means don't you?"

"Yeah, but going to the doctor usually means getting shots," the young Jinchuriki gulped.

This was usually about the time when Sasuke would barge in, proclaiming how much of a loser Naruto was, rubbing in how much of a coward Naruto was, and insisting that what Naruto was worried about was no big deal, he could do it with his eyes closed. But it seemed today, Sasuke's mind was weighed down too much to offer a word.

"Take it from me," Kakashi continued. "The Chunin Exams are bound to push all of you to your limit. We want to make sure you're in perfect health before we send you in. I expect to see you all at the hospital tomorrow."

Kakashi emphasized his last sentence for Naruto's sake in particular – who was looking glum indeed – though his eyes remained fixated on Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke put one foot in front of the other. His heart was hammering. And he didn't understand. He had done this before, so many times. No thought ever given other than the fact that medicals were part of a ninja's life and that's what he needed to do. Therefore, as the hospital came into view, Sasuke didn't understand why his hands were sweating, why the hair on the back of his neck stood on end.

Going up the stairs was like having two children, one on each leg, weighing him down. And as he walked through the door, the smell literally stopped him. It was the sharpness of an open first-aid kit, sterility, a sharp pain shooting through his leg…

Reminding himself he was in public, Sasuke mustered all his will to keep walking.

The hospital was very busy with medical ninja, Jonin and Genin. He recognized a few of his classmates, and they waved at him. Sasuke was thankful that his customary passing greeting was a curt nod, because he didn't feel he could manage anything more complicated.

Just then, a distinctly loud voice projected over the crowd and Naruto came into view, Sakura at his side. The blonde looked distraught, though more annoyed than anything.

"You lied, Sakura!" he yelled indignantly. "You said it wouldn't hurt a bit!"

"You're just sensitive," Sakura countered gently. "Besides, it's over now and you know what that means –"

Naruto balled his fists excitedly. "Ichiraku for lunch!"

"My treat," Sakura agreed.

"Oi, Sasuke!" Naruto called, crossing his hands behind his head.

"Oh Sasuke, there you are," Sakura smiled. "Kakashi Sensei was asking for you."

"Yeah, where've you been. Not afraid of a little pinprick are ya?"

Sasuke's body clenched but he quickly recovered with a sarcstic 'Chh.'

Sakura grabbed Naruto by the ear. "Weren't you the one cowering like a first year academy student just now?!"

"Ow! Sakura, quit it!"

"Are you two done then?" Sasuke feigned casually.

Sakura nodded. "It's down that hall to the right, first door on the left," she pointed. "It doesn't take long. If you hurry, you can join us at Ichiraku! Then Kakashi said we could get in a training session this afternoon."

"Yeah," was all Sasuke managed.

"See you soon, Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura left, still dragging a teary Naruto by the ear.

Reluctantly, Sasuke followed his teammate's directions. But instead of going through the door on the left, he slipped into the empty room on the right without being seen. He waited until two Genin showed up, and then activated his Sharingan. He saw them enter the room and collect a form at the door, which they filled out. Then they each went with a nurse behind a privacy curtain, and emerged a few minutes later. Their form was checked on the way out and their name ticked off from a list. Too easy.

Minutes later, Sasuke emerged from behind the curtains, showed his signed sheet to the Jonin at the door, who ticked his name off the list.

Good, finished, now he could go home. Sasuke was almost around the corner when…

"Hold it right there."

Sasuke's blood froze, and so did his legs, but only for an instant. He managed three strides before Kakashi appeared in front of him, arms crossed and not looking too pleased.

"The fact that you tried to run tells me you've got something to hide," the Jonin said dangerously. He stretched out his hand.

Sasuke, still confident, gave over his form.

Kakashi scrutinized the paper, and then looked at his student stiffly. "Casting a genjutsu on the nurse; I'm not impressed."

An Uchiha to the end, Sasuke betrayed no guilt in either his demeanor or his voice. "I don't know what you're on about. The signature is right there."

"Yes, it's perfect, except for one little mishap." Kakashi turned the page right in Sasuke's face. "Official medical reports have a hand-written code next to the signature, each one unique, corresponding to your file number, the date, and what number patient you are for the day for that nurse; something your genjutsu failed to foresee."

Kakashi didn't give Sasuke a chance to defend himself. He grabbed him by the back of his shirt and dragged him back to the examination room.

"What – let go!"

The Jonin at the door looked up, surprised. "Kakashi, I thought you'd gone home for the day."

"I've still got some business to take care of." Kakashi indicated the struggling Uchiha next to him.

"The nurses just saw him." The Jonin double checked his list and nodded.

"I'm afraid they weren't thorough enough. Are you expecting anyone else?"

"No, we're finished. The nurses are cleaning up."

"Tell them to finish later. I need to have a private word with my student."

Kakashi's fellow Jonin got the message immediately. He ordered the medical ninja to leave and bowed before following and closing the door behind them.

"What the Hell are you doing!?" Sasuke growled.

Ignoring him, Kakashi lead Sasuke to one of the examination bays, ripped the curtains open and none-too-gently threw Sasuke into the courtesy chair. His two hands slammed down on its arms, making the young ninja visibly flinch. Good.

"I should ask you the same question. Using jutsu on a fellow ninja, especially for the purpose of deception, is very serious. If I was a responsible sensei I would report your misbehavior to the Hokage and you'd have to wait another year to take the Chunin Exams."

Sasuke clenched his teeth.

"Unfortunately, that would spoil Naruto and Sakura's hopes of taking the exams as well. You've put me in a difficult position, Sasuke. I think I deserve to know why."

Satisfied that he had made his position as Sasuke's superior very clear, Kakashi gave the boy some room. He slipped his hands in his pockets and leaned on one leg in that deceptively calm way he always does.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was completely thrown. He hadn't sensed Kakashi's presence before at all, he was sure he had gotten away with it.

"Well? Spit it out."

Sasuke wasn't used to a Kakashi as ruthless as this. He had never laid his hands on him like that before, never seen his sensei so utterly pissed. The same fear from before birthed once more in Sasuke's chest.

Responding to Sasuke's silence, and pretending to ignore his shaking, Kakashi looked at the form once again. "This is interesting. It says here that the nurse ordered a couple of vaccines to be administered, as well as a blood test. Yet I don't see any puncture marks on your arm."

Sasuke held his own, as recalcitrant as ever. Well, in that case…

Kakashi found the syringes ready to go in a metal tray, the corresponding vials empty next to them. Sasuke had at least let the nurse take a look at him. But still…sigh. He didn't want to do this, but if Sasuke wouldn't talk then Kakashi had to give him incentive.

He picked up one of the needles and Sasuke got up halfway from his chair.

"W-what are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"

"You're not qualified to do that!"

"There are lots of things you don't know about me," Kakashi rebuked with false cheeriness.

He took one step forward, and Sasuke bolted.

The Jonin caught him and, using his momentum, pulled Sasuke back and slammed him down onto the examination bed. Sasuke yelped, winded, and clawed at Kakashi's arm. In full view, Kakashi popped the cap off the syringe, flipped it over in his hand, like a kunai ready to strike. Sasuke's resistance gave way to petrified terror. A desperate howl ripped from his throat.

Then, like turning off a light, Kakashi released Sasuke and backed away. Completely fraught with fear, Sasuke collapsed to the floor, gasping through wet sobs. Kakashi watched as his tough, stone-cold protige indiscriminately broke down all his barriers. His breathing became more rapid, catching painfully on his tears.

Kakashi knelt next to the young Uchiha and carefully put a hand on his shoulder. Sasuke's hurt eyes met Kakashi's, and the Jonin knew.

"Sasuke…why did you hide it?"

Sasuke clenched his fists and cried harder.

Kakashi squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. "Take deep breaths, Sasuke. Deep breaths."

Some time later, Kakashi was unsure how long – he would stay as long as Sasuke needed him – Sasuke quieted and Kakashi felt it was okay to speak again.

"I had to do it. I had to get it out of you. What if this had been a mission? You would have put your teammate's lives in danger."

"I had it under control," Sasuke sobbed.

"If that were true, you wouldn't have resorted to using a genjutsu to avoid getting the shots."

Even the word made Sasuke cringe.

"I don't know why, I couldn't control my feelings. I've never felt this way before."

"That's because you're suffering from post traumatic stress. Ever since we returned from the Land of Waves I sensed a change in you."

Sasuke looked up at his teacher. "Why would I be afraid of needles, it's ridiculous."

"It's not the needle itself you fear. You've made the association between pain and nearly dying with the senbon, or anything similar."

With a gentle touch, Kakashi persuaded Sasuke to stand, and then sat him on the bed.

"Unfortunately, I can't let you take the Chunin Exams."

"What?!"

No, Sasuke had to do it. It was his right, the next step toward his goal. If he didn't do it, what would Naruto and Sakura think, what would his parents think, what would Itachi think…

"Sending you into the practical exam is too dangerous. There is any number of things that could trigger a negative response from you. If you freeze up in there, you're dead, and your teammates as well."

"What about Naruto…and Sakura?" the young Uchiha pleaded weakly.

"They'll understand. There's always next year."

"No! I'm doing the exams now!"

"Not without my approval," Kakashi barked. "And I hope you realize that what you just did is grounds enough to ban you from the Chunin Exams for as long as I see fit."

He wouldn't…this couldn't be happening. Sasuke's blood was boiling. "Kakashi…!"

The Jonin raised his hand. "Let me finish." He brought the needle back into view. "Prove to me that you're ready, and I'll give you another chance."

Sasuke's stomach dropped to his feet. It was so simple. He just had to sit still and get a couple shots. But that cold, raw fear was so overwhelming, at that moment even stronger than his will to defeat his brother. Because whatever his brain had conjured up as an excuse to feel this way, it perceived danger and death.

Kakashi tested Sasuke by closing the distance between them. Still, Sasuke cowered, his eyes pinned to the offensive object in the Jonin's hand.

Kakashi sighed.

"I can't, in good conscience, let you go through with it. I'm sorry Sasuke."

"Just do it! What my brain wants and what my body does are completely separate right now. So just do it."

"Alright," Kakashi agreed slowly.

He put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder and lifted his sleeve. The kid was shaking so hard, Kakashi couldn't calm him. His chest was caved in and he was pulled away to one side. His tears had returned and Kakashi felt utterly horrible. Under any other circumstance he would have let this go. But he knew how important advancing as a ninja was to Sasuke. Plus, they would have to resolve this issue with or without the exams around the corner if Sasuke wanted to keep going on missions.

"Sasuke, look at me," Kakashi said, barely above a whisper.

The young Uchiha lifted his swollen eyes to his sensei, full of fear and trust at the same time. That's all Kakashi needed. Without hesitation he gave Sasuke the shot, in and out quickly. Sasuke's breath caught in his throat, but that was the worst of it. Suddenly, a huge weight lifted off his chest. When Kakashi fetched the other syringe, Sasuke's fear was cut in half. At the end of it, his arm was sore, but most importantly he was unharmed and Kakashi was there, his one visible eye laced with compassion.

The Jonin rubbed his student's arm affectionately. "Can you put up with me for just a little longer?"

Sasuke observed Kakashi unwrap a fresh needle. That ill feeling was gone now, he even went so far as to turn his arm out for easy access. Kakashi rubbed an alcohol swab along the sensitive inner skin of Sasuke's elbow, picked a vein and easily slid the needle in, like he had done it a hundred times. He clipped a plastic vial to the end and blood came trickling out.

"I'm still not happy with you," Kakashi said mildly.

"Hnn, the feeling's mutual," Sasuke retorted, a small smile playing on his lips.

Kakashi set the vial aside, pressed a cotton ball against the needle and pulled it out.

"Let's make a deal," he continued. "I never caught you putting a genjutsu on a fellow leaf ninja, as long as you promise to make it out of the exams in one piece."

"That's hardly a fair trade," Sasuke chided.

"I suppose not. But I guess in my books, your safety outweighs any other offer."

Sasuke once again felt uncomfortable, this time for a completely different reason. He couldn't top that, he really couldn't.

"I guess we'll go to the training grounds for a bit of practice," Sasuke suggested awkwardly.

"Lunch first."

Kakashi started slowly walking out the door, and Sasuke followed.

"Uh, Kakashi…thank you," Sasuke mumbled.

"Hmm?" Kakashi's surprise elegantly melted into an easy smile. "If I'd known it would be that easy to coax an apology from you I would have done this ages ago."

"Assault me?"

"Get to know you better."

Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets and tried to hide his blushing.

End~

* * *

A/N: Hey baka baka, Sasuke has no chakra, Kakashi lost his swag, Sakura's lost, Ichiraku went bust, and Naruto died from lag. Review dobe. I mean...please :3


End file.
